


Cat Tails And Pee Trails

by orphan_account



Series: Horrible, Horrible Porn [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Neko!Patrick, Omorashi, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko!Patrick just wants to pee. </p><p>Pete Wentz is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Tails And Pee Trails

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY THAT I NO LONGER ENDORSE WHAT THIS NOTE PREVIOUSLY SAID AND IM SO SORRY

Patrick hates waiting alone. Pete knows it too.

What Patrick hates worse than waiting alone is waiting for the bathroom alone. He always was intimidated by how many of the machines used water. Patrick hates water.

Right now, Patrick hates Pete for leaving him to wait in the bathroom alone.

In all reality, Pete was standing right outside the bathroom, a plan formulating in his mind. He had already gotten it halfway there, daring patrick to drink that large soda all in one go. Now he just has to wait.

-~-

It had been thirty minutes. Pete was still no where to be seen and Patrick was starting to worry. Not only was he worrying, but he needed to pee. Badly.

His tail curled around his thigh as he crossed his legs, ears twitching under his hat in irritation. He would use the toilet himself if he weren't so afraid of the water splashing him. He knew it was an irrational fear, what with it being impossible for him to splash himself while pissing, but it never left his mind.

Suddenly, there was a vibration from his pocket, causing him to whimper because it was _not_ helping his situation _what-so-ever._ When Patrick fished his phone out of his pocket, he found a text from Pete waiting for him.

**Keep holding it for me like a good boy.**

"Fuck," Patrick uttered, crossing his legs more. Now not only did he need to piss, but he had a huge boner too. In the middle of the bathroom. Alone.

-~-

Another thirty minutes pass and Patrick is seriously starting to hate Pete.

He now has his hands between his thighs, trying desperately to keep it in. He can feel his determination dwindling by the minute.

It was then that Pete decided he would come back, walking in and eyeing Patrick with a smirk. "Need to go?"

Patrick glared at him and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, oh please yes."

Pete shook his head, pinning Patrick to the wall and pressing his lower stomach with his hand, causing a hiss to escape the smaller man's lips.

"I wanna see you soak those jeans."

Patrick whimpered at the thought, knowing how fucking _messy_ it was going to be. He shook his head, "No, please. Let me use the bathroom, _please_!"

Pete seemed to debate it before pressing down more, causing Patrick to leak a little and cup between his legs more, his tail helping just some. Pete was relentless, though, and pressed down more, causing Patrick to let go, creating wet spots in his jeans and keening at the feeling. 

Patrick could feel the warm piss running down his legs and onto the floor, some getting into his shoes. He moaned at the release of tension in his lower chest, sighing once he'd finished. He had tears in his eyes and pink in his cheeks.

Pete smiled at the sight and wiped Patrick's cheeks, kissing the top of his head. "Such a good baby boy."


End file.
